


Не один

by Riakon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Что было бы, если бы Дин из 2006 и Дин из 2008 встретились в одном месте.





	Не один

**Author's Note:**

> Фик 2008-ого года.

Он одинок.

У него нет никого, кому бы он был нужен. Никого, кому он мог бы довериться. Никого, кто выслушал бы его, понял. Его любимый младший братишка сбежал куда-то, а он… нет, но не отчаивался его найти. Просто устал чувствовать себя так, словно это ему больше всего надо, чтобы Сэм вернулся. 

Он одинок. И это одиночество пожирает его изнутри. Ему кажется, что больше он никогда не выскользнет из цепких лап смерти, в лицо которой он смотрит так часто. Он уже почти смирился. И, наверное, даже не почти, особенно, когда думал о том, что у него больше нет не только семьи, но и друзей. 

С подобными мыслями Дин Винчестер сидел в баре и пил пиво, иногда думая утопиться в нем. Насмерть. Не потому что Сэм променял его на мнимую свободу, и не потому что он не чувствовал возможности за что-то зацепиться. Просто он посмотрел на мир реально. И этот мир дрогнул, в попытке устоять перед реальностью. Перед правдой.

Пустой бар, и даже бармен куда-то отошел. Но тишину вдруг разбавил до боли знакомый голос:

\- Ну и где я оказался?

Дин развернулся, и увидел за своей спиной..себя. Усталого, потрепанного, задумчиво бормочущего «Ну и куда этот дьяволов Захария меня забросил?». Первым порывом было пойти и всадить в неизвестно откуда взявшегося Дина серебряный нож, чтобы принявшая его обличье тварь снова стала собой. Но… это был он. Не просто лицом.

\- Опа. – Дин посмотрел на себя. – И какой сейчас год?

Неизвестно что заставило второго Дина ответить ему. Но он ответил, смотря как в зеркало на то, как цепочка морщинок приподнимается как раз в тот самый момент, когда его двойник ухмыльнулся.

\- Так что, ты это я, но разлива 2006 года? Интересненько… 

\- А ты кто такой? – Возмутился Дин, потребовав ответ у двойника.

\- А я из восьмого года. Тоже ты. – Дин-два внимательно посмотрел на взлохмаченного парня, которым он был всего два года назад. На его плечах не висел груз Первой Печати апокалипсиса, он не гнил в аду, и он… Да. От него не требовали сдать свое тело каком-то Михаилу, чтобы он одел его, как костюмчик. – Пошли отсюда. А то ещё возникнет множество вопросов.

\- Хорошо. – Дин кивнул, и повел своего двойника в мотель, в котором он остановился на эту ночь. На ночь, когда он не будет искать Сэма.

Они шли молча. Дину не хотелось говорить ни о чем. Совсем. А его двойник и так знал, что чтобы он не делал, ему не удастся все предотвратить. Потому что он хотел жить. Мотель был близко – рукой подать, но дорога, кажется, не хотела кончаться. В конце концов, Дин из будущего решил разрушить это не напряженное, но уже неприятное молчание.

\- Рассказывай.

\- Что? – Дин поднял глаза и посмотрел в собственное лицо. Его пугала схожесть, но он точно знал - этот человек не может ему солгать. Потому что он уже множество раз видел себя в зеркале, во время лжи.

\- Всё. – Непреклонно заявил его двойник. – Уж кому как не мне знать, что ты сейчас хочешь выговориться, может даже подраться от избытка чувств. Так что рассказывай.

Дин покусал губу, и посмотрел на закаленное множеством всевозможных испытаний лицо. Свое лицо. Его же собственные глаза смотрели вдаль, с какой-то непонятной ностальгией. Неизвестно что: может выпитое пиво на голодный желудок, или теплый взгляд, которым он из будущего одаривал звезды, или молчание ожидания, или просто присутствия второго себя заставило Дина разговориться. Высказать все, что у него накипело. Все, что у него было там, за душой, которую он сегодня пытался утопить в алкоголе.

Он рассказывал спокойно, без надрыва, но изо всех сил он сжимал кулаки. Он объяснял и раскладывал все по полочкам, аргументируя, а глаза у него прикрывались от боли. И не важно что дойдя до номера они сидели на кровати, а он, рассказывая мял покрывало или же что в его голосе звенели слезы. Гораздо важнее, что рядом был человек, который его внимательно слушал. Он ничего не говорил, просто вникая в суть проблемы. В том, что ему хотели сообщить, и он не отнекивался, не перебивал, не уходил, махнув рукой. Он был рядом. И Дину было все равно, что он рассказывает это своему двойнику.

Он держался изо всех сил, чтобы не расплакаться от бессильной злобы и невозможности, но все его старания пропали. Стоило его двойнику приобнять его за плечи, и горячо зашептать на ухо:

\- Не сдерживай ты себя. Хватит. Ты просто устал. Теперь ты не один.

Было много слез, горчащих и соленых на собственных же губах. Было много нежности, топящей в своем щенячьем счастье. Было много ласки и слов, которые не должны были прозвучать. Был собственный вкус, собственный крик, собственное желание, раздирающее и обжигающее, бегущее густым потоком по венам.

И не было одиночество, потому что одно одиночество, разделенное с кем-то это уже что-то другое.

Лишь шумное дыхание было слышно в номере. Два уставших, но вполне довольных молодых человека, у которых было одно лицо на двоих и одно прошлое тихо говорили о чем-то своем. Они понимали друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо. Они так и заснули – лицом друг к другу. 

Лишь утром, Захария, который, наконец, нашел, куда он по ошибке забросил своего подопечного, увидел два счастливых лица. После этого зрелища, он вернул тихо одевшегося Дина в 2014 год. Туда, где был ещё один он: тоже одинокий, тоже уставший, но все ещё четко видевший цель. И после этого случая, проснувшийся в одиночестве Дин Винчестер услышал, что ему звонил брат, который решил вернуться.

Все встало на свои места. Но что-то было иначе. И пустота, которая была сильнее всего на свете в душе каждого из них, стала чем-то большим. 

Чем-то, что способно снова противостоять Люциферу.


End file.
